Lonely Hearts Club
by UtsutsuShimasu
Summary: January to December, do you wanna be a member? Lonely Hearts Club, where the members break men's hearts for fun, and just can't really fall in love. [ Reds, Blues, Greens. ]
1. Lonely

**A/N - **

**This is Reds / Blues / Greens pairings! Please understand that there will be crude language, and mention alcohol, drugs, and sexual situations. There will also be mentions of voodoo and curses, but mostly in later chapters! It will not be smut however, so I will keep it as T for Teen! Chapters will not be very frequent, since I am taking many AP courses and I don't have much time to be on the computer, but I will try to write them on my phone! **

**This is based on the songs - Lonely Hearts Club, Homewrecker, How to be a Heartbreaker, The State of Dreaming, and Starring Role! All by Marina and the Diamonds. **

**Btw, everything may seem confusing at first, but that's because it's supposed to be! Everything will make sense later on the chapters. Thank you! **

**[ I do not own anything! Thank you! ]**

* * *

Lonely Hearts Club

1

_Do you wanna be a member?_

Giggles were heard from behind the door, muffled goodbyes and kisses, but the girls were used to it by now. It didn't bother them or even faze them, to them, it was a good thing. They even knew exactly how long it would last, from the minute to the second, it was always:

2 minutes and 43 seconds.

The giggles soon stopped, and it was easy to tell that a kiss would happen—or actually, a kiss won't happen.

"Three…" The redhead spoke, gently placing the bookmark right on the page she was reading. She placed the book neatly on the coffee table, and then slowly turned towards the door.

"Two…" The brunette said, lowering the volume on the television. Taking her feet off the table and also turning towards the door.

"One…" Both repeated at the same time, watching the door slowly open and a figure enter the house. It stayed silent for a few minutes, as the figure was putting her coat away in the coat closet, along with her purse.

Once she was done, she let out a squeal and ran towards her sister. Curly blonde pig tails bounced with every step she took, and she stopped right in front of her sisters. Bright blue eyes shined bright as she held a piece of paper and continued to make squealing noises.

"Bubbles." The redhead spoke up, standing up and grabbing the girl by the shoulders, as if to calm her down. "Stop squealing and show us what you got." The brunette let out a loud yeah, pumping her fist in the air as if to prove her point.

Breathing in and out slowly, Bubbles held up the paper once again and let out a huge smile. "I. Got. His. Number." It took seconds for it to register in both their minds, but once it did, they both turned to each other and hi-five.

The redhead took out her cellphone and immediately took a picture of the phone number, "Buttercup, call Robin and tell her that Bubbles caught the college guy, while I send these pictures to Princess."

Buttercup let out a long sigh, taking out her phone and dialing Robin. "Bubbles, Professor is down at the lab working on something, so just change quickly and tell him you're back." She shooed her sister away, turning back to the phone.

The other nodded cheerfully, taking off her high-waisted shorts, along with her white rabbit tights. She didn't bother to change out of her light blue tank top, only getting the pajama pants that Buttercup had carelessly threw at her. As she fumbled to put it on, she couldn't help but overhear at the conversation that Blossom was having with Princess.

"How long does she need to stay with him?"

…

"I… can't help but feel worried for her; he is in college after all! You don't know what kind of things those guys can do!"

…

"… Yeah… … Meeting? I mean last time it was at our place so I figured… Okay, I'll notify them. LHC out."

Before Blossom could turn around, Bubbles was already on her way towards the basement, or what her father calls it, the lab. With careful steps, she made her way down the stairs, and slowly entered the room. Beakers filled the room, while the chemical's stench filled her nose. It was disgusting, but she learned to get used to it. "Hey Professoooor! I'm home safe and sound, so you can sleep alright tonight!" Her only response was a grunt, and she couldn't be any happier. "Love you! Also, tell Buttercup to cook tomorrow, no offense but your cooking is….. Not the best!"

With that, she left the lab and skipped back to the living room, where Blossom was brushing her long hair, and Buttercup was watching the wrestling match.

"So, what did Princess say?" Bubbles asked as she plopped down next to Blossom, putting down her pigtails.

"We have a meeting tomorrow, something about transfer students… and that you'll break up with your new boyfriend in two weeks." Buttercup let out a loud 'What!' getting both her sisters attention. "What's wrong, BC?" Both Blossom and Bubbles asked, with confusion evident on their faces.

"Softball practice tomorrow, so I don't think I can g—"Icy eyes met her green ones, and she couldn't help but stop talking mid sentence, "—I can skip practice."

"Of course you can."

5:00 A.M.

A loud yawn was heard as the redhead sat up, rubbing her eyes for a few seconds and then finally kicking the covers away. Jumping off her bed, she stripped off her clothes and lazily walked towards the bathroom, not giving a care if her sisters walked outside to see her naked on the hallway.

They were never up during this time anyways.

The shower took around 30 minutes, including shaving off any hair she had on her legs and arms. Once she was done, she got out of the shower, grabbed the cream from the counter, and walked back to her room, towel wrapped around her body.

6:10 A.M.

She was already done with putting cream on herself, and wrapping a towel around her hair. Now only wearing her underwear, she stood in front of her closet and began to rummage through the clothing.

Aha!

A short white dress, not too tight, and had sweet style half sleeves. She quickly slipped it on, finishing the look with a simple necklace and black kitten heels.

She glanced over at the time to notice six minutes has passed, giving her exactly 45 minutes to do her hair and wake up her sisters.

Hurrying to the bathroom, she thanked God for giving her straight her, that way she didn't have to waste time straightening it. However, she needed to dry it quickly and get the tangles out.

Taking out her hairdryer from the cabinet, she plugged it in and began to dry it. It lasted around 10 minutes, due to her hair length and how wet it was.

It was fine, she still had time.

She brushed her hair a few times, getting all the tangles out and finally, put it in a simple top bun, leaving her u-shaped bangs.

She didn't even have to glance at the time to know it was time that Bubbles woke up. She could clearly hear her running down the hall and towards the bathroom, and with a quick side step; Blossom barely dodged the door slamming open. Bubbles mumbled a few words and shooed her sister out of the room, slamming the door shut once Blossom stepped out.

Laughing quietly to herself, Blossom walked towards Buttercup's room, opening the door slowly and quietly, just to make sure she was awake.

Wrong.

A loud snore came from under the covers, a few "Five more minutes…" mumbles. So she was half awake, huh. Glancing around the room, she tried to find something to throw at Buttercup, anything would work—Oh?

As quietly as she entered, she walked over to the object, grabbing the volleyball from the floor and immediately throwing it towards her. "Catch BC!"

A hand sprung up from the covers and caught the ball with ease, throwing it in some random direction. "Just change quickly, or next time I'll dump cold water on you." With that, she left the room, leaving the door open in case her sister decided to go back to sleep.

Being even a minute late always made her anxious.

Shaking her head, she applied makeup in a rushed manner, and then walked down the stairs to the living room, murmuring lyrics. "What you waiting for? Take a chance you stupid ho..."

8:00 A.M.

Steps were heard coming down the stairs, and so were arguments. Something about sports and such, but it was quickly silenced as Blossom cleared her throat. She tapped at her phone screen, showing the bright 8:00 A.M.

"We got it girl, so when are Robin and Princess comin'?" Buttercup asked as her eyebrow rose. She wore a sports bra that wasn't really visible, along with a black tank top, and a pair of long, black, harem pants. She finished off the look with white, thong style sandals. Her pixie cut hair brushed neatly with short side bangs.

"Ooo! I see the … limo coming up. Oh my God!" Bubbles cried, pushing the others away as she rushed out the door. Her white pumps were heard clicking and clacking as she ran to the black, sleek, limo. She wore a pastel colored, sleeveless, floral printed short dress. Her hair bouncing up and down, and unlike her date, they were in low pigtails. Makeup was evident on her face, but it didn't seem like plastic, instead it was more natural looking.

Buttercup and Blossom followed suit, having their own conversation—well it was more like Buttercup trying to persuade her to let her copy her homework, and Blossom just telling her to stop trying. The argument went from verbal to BC reaching into Blossom's purse, leaving a large red hand mark on her cheek. "Bitch." She coughed loudly, but her only response was an eye roll.

It seemed like they were taking forever, since Bubbles was screaming their names from the window. "Get in losers!" Laughter was heard from inside the car, and BC yelled back at her. "We're going! Don't get your goddamn panties in a bunch, fucker!" A slap on the arm was her response to that.

They climbed inside the car, and Blossom seated herself next to Princess, while Robin was between Bubbles and Buttercup. Princess turned around and said a few things to the chauffeur, and then turned back to face the girls.

The long white skirt made it difficult for her to move around, but she didn't show any struggle at all. She fixed her hair quickly, the short, curly pig tails finally looked perfect. After that, she buttoned up her violet sleeveless shirt.

Pressing a few buttons right next to her, a table appeared from the ground and all four girls stared in awe.

"Robin, you don't need to listen to this meeting, it's just for the Utonium girls. Plus, you need to change."

The three girls turned to look at their childhood friend, and couldn't help but stifle as they saw her only wearing pajamas. Her face rapidly became red as she grabbed the clothes from under the seats and began to change in a hurry. The three girls turned away from her and looked at the table, where documents were scattered all about.

Three profiles were visible, and the girls looked at them and slowly at Princess.

"Those are my childhood friends: Brick, Boomer, and Butch. …You may remember them too, but they don't remember you. Anyways, from what I can get out of Sedusa," The girls went stiff right away, just by hearing her name, "they're the ones."

Minutes flew by, and the girls just stared at the papers in a state of terror.

"They'll be transferring in today, so I need you three…"

She leaned forward, taking the papers off their hands, and placing them inside her purse.

"…to get close to them. There will be no deadlines like the others. This is your personal mission."

With slow nods, they muttered a simple "Okay."

* * *

_Laugh track on a TV show, echoes in the dark alone_

_I go to bed feeling bad, that I'm the reason that you're sad_

_January to December, do you wanna be a member?_


	2. Hearts

**This took longer than I thought! Luckily I transferred it from my phone!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2! Please note that most chapters will be in a range of 1k - 3k, depending on my writing mood! That's also why I take a long time to update, sort of! Haha.**

**[ I do not own anything at all! ]**

* * *

_Take advantage of my heart and I'll go back into the dark_

_Love will never be forever, feelings are just like the weather_

_January to December, do you want to be a member?_

* * *

"Isn't this like the third time?"

Everyone glanced towards Robin, who was finally putting on her shirt. "Sedusa can be lying you know. I mean first time was like in 8th grade, and you know how that turned out… Then 9th…" She mumbled, taking out a compact mirror and fixing her hair.

"Plus, every single time, she escapes and then you guys' condition worsens." She closed the mirror, shrugging at all of them. "So you shouldn't be all silent about it—first we need to beat it out of Sedusa." A few laughs were heard. Princess was the only one who didn't laugh. Robin noticed right away and stopped, silence once again surrounding the car.

"Are you really….okay with…?" She didn't finish the sentence, just letting it hang there and waiting for any expression. The others turned to Princess, who only stared at Robin before letting out a sigh.

Leaning back on her seat, she whispered something to the chauffeur, and then looked back the girls. "It seems we have arrived to our destination… There's still time before the bell, so I'll be getting breakfast."

As the limo came to a stop, the door next to Bubbles opened, and she was about to get off, until she heard Princess' voice once again.

"After school, meeting at my place, will probably last all night so bring your sleepover outfits or whatever." Sighs of relief were heard from the three sisters, as they immediately got out, along with Robin. As they walked off, the limo drove off once again.

"Her meetings are always fucking boring." Buttercup yelled out, stretching her arms upwards. "All she does is bitch and bitch." Bubbles huffed, leaning slightly on Robin, and Blossom just shrugged.

"She means well."

Annoyed looks directed towards Blossom, and all she did was laugh in response. "You should be happy she actually cares about us, and is trying to help." Ruffling Buttercup's hair, she continued to talk. "There are reasons why we have meetings, idiot."

"Well she always makes it soooo serious! Like, uh, we don't have to be dating all these guys." Robin giggled before getting close to Buttercup and poking at her chest. "Don't be jealous that Bubbles has a bigger rack." A blush spread across her face, as she pushed Robin away and yelled out profanities. Bubbles sighed loudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"No one cares who has the biggest rack. All the guys want is a nice ass, and Buttercup," A slap on her sister's bottom, "you got it."

It resulted in the sisters running around Robin who was trying to stop them. "C'mon girls, guys don't care about ass or racks." Blossom began, before running her hands through her right leg. "All they care about are the legs."

Laughter erupted within the group, as they walked inside the building and parted their ways. Blossom decided to head to the student council room, to inform them about a meeting the next day, so she was the first one to leave the group.

Soon Buttercup mentioned going to the student council room and stealing the keys to the gym, wanting to practice of her basketball skills some more, then completely disappeared from the "group".

* * *

Now it was Robin and Bubbles, both who shrugged and continued to talk about the whole "mission". "I'm pretty sure you'll get stuck with Boomer, he does look like your type." Robin nudged at her, a grin right on her lips. "I doubt it… Though he did seem cute on the picture, I don't think Princess will assign him to me…" "As if!"

Robin cleared her throat, getting down on one knee and grabbing Bubble's hand. "Oh sweet maiden, will thee take my hand in marriage and become Bubbles Boo—"

A cough interrupted them, followed by a nervous chuckle. "Excuse me…" Both girls turned towards the noise, and froze in place.

Boomer.

He looked nervous; probably being lost and nowhere near his brothers right now. "…Do you know where the art class is?" Both slowly nodded, and finally Robin spoke up.

"That's our first period, but why do you wanna go now? There's still like… twenty minutes until the first bell." He scratched the back of his neck and showed them his schedule, "I don't want to get lost on my first day here, so I'm looking for my classes. You two don't mind helping, right?"

They both glanced at each other and shrugged. "We have nothing else to do so um..." Grabbing his schedule, Bubbles looked at the classes and the room, before handing it back to him. "You have first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh period with me, so it won't be hard getting to those classes."

He sighed in relief. "Let's get going then, girls." He grinned and began walking. "Hey Prince Charmin', you're heading the wrong direction."

"Shut up!" He yelled at them, walking to the right direction and trying to hide his blush with his hand. Bubbles giggled and walked right next to him, their height difference being big, even with her wearing pumps! "Your blush is cute, haha!"

That only resulted in Boomer blushing even more and whining.

* * *

Student council room was barren, but it didn't surprised Blossom at all. There were no planned meetings, and most of them were with their other friends, or getting Starbucks. Setting her bag down, she relaxed on her chair and began going through her phone.

"Blossom!" Buttercup ran in, breathing heavily and raising one hand. "I need…"

Already knowing what she wanted, Blossom stood up and grabbed the keys from inside the teacher's desk, and handing it to her. "Bring it back before the first bell rings, or you're missing practice for the fifth time."

"Bitch."

"Love you too."

Closing the door behind her, she went back to her seat and began scrolling through her phone once again, liking the pictures of her current boyfriend, and was about to shut it off until she received a text message.

[ Text From – Princess ] brick is ur assignment btw ;*lol

She must have been staring at the text for a while now, noticing the time change to 8:25, and someone barge into the room. Was it the Vice President who always forces Blossom to do their work too—She didn't have time for this! Nope! Not at all!

"You're the Prez, right?"

She opened both her eyes, staring at the long haired redhead smirking at her. "I need the map of the school, since I'm new and all." Raising an eyebrow, she got up from her chair and walked over to a cabinet, "Brick, take a seat since this might take a while."

"Sorry Pinkie, but don't want to be late for class… Wait—how do you know my name?"

"The teachers informed me about you and your brothers." She easily lied, finding a copy of the map and handing it to him. "You have … three minutes to find your class before the first bell rings. Better hurry."

Brick chuckled at her and gave her a pat on the head, receiving a shocked expression. "I'm no idiot, I already know my where my classes are. Just wanted to see if the rumors of the hot prez were true… You're pretty cute, but not hot. Sorry."

Laughing at his own comment, he walked out of the room, and can only hear angry mumbling from the distance. He crumbled up the paper and threw it behind him, hearing soft click clacks behind him and a frustrated noise. However, she didn't even stop him to pick it up, too busy trying to cover up her blush that was evident on her light skin.

Going back to the room to throw away the paper, she covered her face with both hands and screamed silently.

"Disgusting men!"

* * *

"GODDAMN IT!"

A loud yell of frustration left Buttercup's lips, as she missed the basket once again. It was probably from the thing Princess told her, about the assignment and how she had to woo, once again, another guy.

It was painfully awkward for her! She wasn't as feminine as her sisters, nor as delicate as sweet Bubbles, or intelligent and cool like Blossom.

She was just a feisty, hot-tempered mess. It's not like she wanted to be like her sisters, they were all different. … But she just wished she didn't have much of a hard time getting a guy to ask her out. Usually it took her about a week and a half, while for Blossom it just took a week and Bubbles, well five days!

"That stupid bitch, now I'm all feeling nervous as hell." She dribbled the ball once again, aiming at the basket and getting ready to shoo—

"HEY CUTIE WITH A BOOTIE!"

She shot the ball far from the basket in surprised, and slowly turned to whoever called her such name. "HEY PIECE OF SHIT, I'M BUSY!" She yelled out, flipping them off and getting the ball from the ground. As she was about to make another shot, a hot puff of breath made contact with her ear, and she let out a screech.

"Stop that!"

She covered her ear, dropping the ball entirely. The man in front of her laughed, fixing his hair quickly and then turning back to her. "Couldn't help myself." "Not really an excuse for being fucking creepy." She retorted, crossing her arms and putting most of her weight on her right leg.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm Butch, but you'll probably get tired of that name since all the girls talk about me." He playfully winked, leaning closer to her.

"New guy? Wow, don't be so full of yourself, Bitch—Oh wait, your name is Butch! My mistake." Giving him the ugliest face she could muster, she turned around and grabbed the ball, then headed to her backpack. He followed her, even when she turned around and told him to back off, many times.

"I don't know where my classes are." He simply told her, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"Not my problem." She replied coolly, moving through the halls to deliver Blossom the key, and then hopefully make it to her class on time. "Then do you know where English II is? With Whatshisface Stevens…" He asked, ignoring her earlier reply.

"No—" She stopped her walking and turned to look at him dead in the eye. With the ugliest face she did earlier, she muttered quietly. "We have the same class…" Then let out a loud whine and walked faster through the halls, "Fuck you Butch! Why do I have to be stuck with a gross guy like you?"

"Actually I shower daily."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Lonely hearts club...

Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh

Lonely hearts club...

Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh


	3. Club

**Hello hello! I was quick to update this since it was on my mind lately, and I decided to write this up before my whole study session for finals! Please enjoy this chapter, since it is mainly Greens!**

**Please understand that this is confusing at the beginning! Everything will add up later on the chapters, like a puzzle! Please review!**

**{ I do not own anything! }**

* * *

_Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

_Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

* * *

.

.

**{ - English II - }**

1st Period

A loud sigh escaped Buttercup as she trudged to her desk, throwing her backpack on the ground next to it and then sitting down. She fist bumped the boys in her group, leaning on her chair and commenting about the new game they released. "I heard the graphics were tight." The one in front of her spoke, making strange noises with his mouth… what was he trying to do?

Oh! Explosions…

"You're such a fucking loser, Mitch. I have no idea what Robin sees in you." Buttercup muttered, getting a pencil from her backpack and then turning back to him. "She likes me? Doubt it." "True, you're not exactly her type. She likes the dark and mysterious kind. Not the oblivious and a piece of shit kind." "I feel the love." "Damn right."

Their conversation ended once the second bell rang, signaling that the class has started. A few students continued to talk, not noticing the teacher walk in with someone following along. As much as he tried to get the students attention, either by raising his hand or shushing them, they just continued to talk. "Poor Mr. Stevens," Mitch laughed, chatting to a few girls behind him.

It was one of those moments where Buttercup got annoyed; _seriously, just listen to the goddamn teacher!_ You can chat about Michael cheating on Lizzie with Amanda later! As she was about to speak up, a loud voice was heard throughout the room.

"_**NO ONE CARES ABOUT MICHAEL, LIZZIE, AND THAT DUMBASS BITCH AMANDA! I MEAN NO OFFENSE, BUT SHUT UP ABOUT IT? YEAH? OK!**_" Instantly the room got silent, and all heads simultaneously turned to the front of the room. It must have looked creepy, really.

Butch let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck, a smirk already forming on his lips. After a good few seconds, Mr. Stevens walked to the front of the room and began talking. "This is our new student, Butch Mallory!" Everyone studied his face, including Buttercup. They all ignored the teacher, who was telling the students about their new assignment, something about Romeo and Juliet, and to describe their characters.

Buttercup wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all; instead she only stared at Butch.

She didn't really get a good look of him, but seeing him clearly, she can see the two lip ring piercings, around five or six piercings on his ears, which surprised her since the teacher hasn't told him to take them off. He had an undercut, but the way he styled it just made it look so fluffy and soft—what the hell is she thinking? Deep breaths, she reminded herself, watching a few girls invite Butch towards their table, and then watch him agree and sit next to the busty blond one.

The moment they made eye contact, Buttercup turned her head and tapped on Mitch's desk. "What are we doing?" "I have no idea, I just kind of zoned out." "You're so fucking useless." "See, this is where I go, gee Buttercup, do you know what we're doing? Then you go 'no not at all, because I'm a dumb bitch.'" Mitch spoke, using a high voice for Buttercup's voice. A blank stare was his only response, and then a small, "My voice isn't that high…"

"Buttercup, we're describing the characters from Romeo and Juliet," The busty blond spoke up, a smile forming on her pretty face. "Mhm thanks Maranda." Buttercup thanked her, taking out her composition notebook from her bag and turning to a blank page. "Hey Mitch, write all that stuff, yeah?" "And not let you copy? Sure!" "Bitch ass hoe."

Minutes passed by, and Buttercup stared at her other table partner, who she had no idea what his name was but didn't care since he always did his work, and tried her best to copy him from her angle. It must take an expert to do this, and thankfully, Buttercup was one of them. Once she was done, she pushed her notebook to Mitch and motioned him to copy. He raised one of his eyebrows, and she let out a sigh, glancing at her table partner, in a way to tell him 'I copied off him! God!'

He still looked at her skeptically, but then gave in and began to copy the notebook. Having nothing to do, she pulled out her phone and looked through her apps. Unlike her sisters, she wasn't the type to have Instagram's or twitters, only having a Snapchat and a few games. So her phone wasn't exactly the most entertaining thing, but what was she going to do? … Glance at Butch was one thing. Lowering her phone down, she looked at the table in front of her, watching Butch converse with the girls in ease and earn a few laughs or giggles.

"I lived here until I was around six years old, then I moved to Italy for about four years. Recently, we've been moving all around the world, from China to Japan, to England and now to America. My uncle took care of us, and since our father left us, basically became our guardian." One of the girls asked if he was rich, in which he replied with a loud yes. "Uncle is this rich ass dude, he owns this big megacorporation and is pretty well-known. I know he made my older brother into his prodigy and my younger brother this perfect prince-like gentleman. I'm more along the lines of… this rebellious kid who owns multiple gyms."

Buttercup couldn't help but roll her eyes, getting enough of his goddamn bragging for one day. She looked at her Snapchat and went through people's stories. They were all boring, and she couldn't help but wonder why she did this. Looking through her Snapchat contacts, she decided to send a snap to Blossom, figuring she would be done with her work at this time or maybe not. Who cares?

Making the ugliest face she could muster, she took a quick picture, and wrote a small message to it. 'Kill me with an arrow. Ugh' and sent it to her. Within moments later she got a snap back, with Blossom winking at her and the caption saying, 'Wait for me during archery club tomorrow then. ;)'. She rolled her eyes at her sister, and responded with just her middle finger showing, no caption at all.

They kept sending each other messages, until finally Blossom stopped, either getting caught (which never happens) or had to help a student with his work. Buttercup groaned and put her phone down once again, staring at Mitch still writing the notes down. "You take goddamn forever." "Ain't my fault that your handwriting is shittier than mine." "Oh shut up." "Okay seriously, is this supposed to be an o or a p?" He pushed the notebook back to her, pointing to the strange letter. "It's supposed to be an m." She muttered, pushing the notebook back and crossing her arms. "I don't like writing, okay?" "I can fucking tell."

Apparently Butch heard their conversation, getting up from his seat and sitting right next to Mitch. "There's actually a girl in our class who has worse handwriting than a guy?" He asked, ignoring Buttercup who seemed to be giving him the death glare. "Dude, Buttercup is basically the manliest chick I have met in my entire life. Like, look at this goddamn M!" Mitch showed him the letter he was pointing at earlier, getting Butch to laugh loudly and tries to cover his mouth. "Holy shit, how the fuck is that an m?" Buttercup covered her face and sighed loudly, "Shut up, shut up. You two are so goddamn annoying."

"Buttercup, don't be mad. I find it cute that you're embarrassed about your handwriting, like seriously, covering your face is like that is major points. You also look cute with that haircut, so more major points. ...Just need some cleavage, and we got a winner!" It was obvious he was joking around, with Mitch joining along and pointing even more of her flaws. _Haha, hilarious, just laugh at my flaws why don't you._ "Every time you talk I can feel my brain hurt, so shut up Butch." She muttered, hoping for the bell to ring any second now—

_Ding Dong!_

She was so happy about that noise, so thankful to hear it and grabbed her backpack right away and ran out the room, free from the annoying busty blonds and hot as fuck transfer students. She took out her phone and texted Blossom right away.

[ **Text to Blossom** – _fuck yeah im so happy rn_ ]


	4. Do you wanna be a member?

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following! Next chapter will be Bubbles + Robin ( and prince-like Boomer. :00 ) so be sure to check for updates! I might make a RRB centered story, but it all depends if I can manage that! (Possibly!)**

**No lyrics on this chapter!**

**Anyways I do not own anything!**

* * *

**{ - AP Chemistry - }**

1st Period

Arriving first was always Blossom, even from the other side of the building she made it before anyone else. She placed her bag on her usual table, in the far back where most of the students didn't sit by. It wasn't like she hated working in pairs, but the whole class was either students who slacked off, or those who had massive egos and just talked about useless things.

"Mr. Williams, do you need anything?" She asked, slowly walking towards the young teacher and pass the students who barely came in. "A new student is coming, so I want you to sit with him and show him what to do. Finals are next week after all." He told her, not taking his eyes away from the computer. Blossom stood still, she then mumbled a small 'yes sir' and walked back to her seat, the room already filling in with students.

Princess finally walked in, holding a latte and dragging someone inside the classroom. She let go of them and walked to her seat, next to your typical 'popular' girls. The room began to fill up with noise; the cause of it all was Princess who seemed to be laughing every second. Mr. Williams finally stood up and cleared his throat, silencing the whole classroom. "Students, this is our new classmate, Brick Mallory." Brick looked up from his phone and tucked it away in his back pocket, looking around the classroom for a place to sit. "Brick! Sit with your bestest friend in the world!" Princess was the first to speak.

He shrugged and walked towards her table, but Mr. Williams stopped him and pointed to where Blossom was sitting. "Ms. Utonium is a wonderful student and will help you catch up just in time for finals next week." He smiled, "Please sit with her. Take off your hat too." Brick nodded, first pinching one of Princess's cheeks then taking off his hat and sitting down at his table. He didn't seem too interested in the class, busy texting on his phone and making a rude comment at Princess every few minutes.

Blossom tried not to care that much, taking notes for both of them and every so often looking at Brick, then glancing back at the PowerPoint. He was pretty handsome, she concluded. The way his hair was styled, it didn't look bad at all, even if it was longer than it should be. Those piercings too—they were only on his ears, but they made him even look… better?

"Ms. Utonium… Ms. Utonium!" She sat up startled, looking straight at the concerned teacher and a snickering Brick at the corner of her eye. "Yes?" She asked, face turning red from embarrassment. "Are you alright? You seem… out of it." "I'm fine, no need to worry!" She reassured him. He just let out a sigh and continued on with his lecture, and everyone turned back to copy notes.

"Nice one Pinky." She could hear Brick whisper; as he pulled out his phone once again and began texting. "Be quiet, Red." She whispered back harshly. "So I can tell you have a thing for that teacher." "Oh my God, what made you think that?" "You were staring at him while in lala land."

She stopped her writing and stared at him, "Lala land? Seriously?" "Never heard of that? Basically I mean daydreaming but—" He was about to keep talking, but Mr. Williams turned around annoyed and cleared his throat. "Mr. Mallory, do you have anything to share with the class?" A few people chuckled, while some typical jocks muttered a loud "Oooooh!" All Brick did was nod and get off the stool, then pointed at Blossom. "She doesn't know what lala land means, and I'm explaining it to her." He nonchalantly said, "Oh, and can I make… like a quick call." All he got was a nod as a response, and he walked out the classroom, dialing some number on his phone.

"Okay class! Just… study what we learned so far. We'll finish the notes tomorrow." Mr. Williams turned off the projector and then went over to his desk. "What was that all about…" Blossom mumbled, turning to Princess who just barely put her phone away and began talking loudly.

**[ Text From - Princess ]**_ listen to what im about to say lol!_

She decided to scoot closer to the group, pretending to finish copying Brick's part of the notes.

"Brick is probably making the final decisions on the new HIM Phone! Since he's the heir, he gets to make the final decision in all of HIM technology products! It's pretty cool, don't you think?" Girls have already surrounded Princess, "He's super smart too, being Mr. Mallory's prodigy and once he graduates he's going to take over the company!" Blossom raised an eyebrow, glancing at her phone real quickly and noticing she received a snap.

"I thought Mallory was just a brand though…" One of the girls surrounding Princess said, "It is… but they also make other products, such as phones, tablets, laptops… and they own various gyms, and such." Princess continued to blab about the Mallory family, but Blossom already tuned her out, sending Buttercup various pictures.

From what she can tell, Buttercup was bored out of her mind and was being annoyed by her 'target'. She tried her hardest to amuse her sister, oblivious of Brick coming back from his phone call and sitting next to her. "Boo." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump in surprise and drop her phone on the ground. "! You idiot! Don't do that to me, okay?" She covered her ear, pouting at him and making an annoyed noise. "Sorry, couldn't take up the chance, you know?" He shrugged, picking up the paper full of notes. "Thanks Pinky, appreciate the hard work." "Don't call me that."

"You know, some guys don't like rude girls." He gave her a pat on the cheek, and then went over to Princess's table. The rest of the period was just Blossom going through Instagram again and liking random pictures, trying her best to tune out Brick and his laughter. He was much more different than any of the other guys. He actually seemed decent.

"This is frustrating." She muttered to herself, locking her phone and placing it inside her purse.

_Ding Dong!_

She made sure she was the last one to leave, taking her time to organize her papers, and finally walking up to Mr. Williams and smiling as brightly as she can. "I'll write you a pass in case you're late to class, so sit down for a bit, okay?" She nodded slowly and sat down on the seat behind him. He turned to look at her and laughed lightly. "Are you mad at me for liking your pictures?" Blossom asked, avoiding eye contact. "Slightly. They'll get suspicious of us, you know." He crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair. It was true, a student liking a young, hot, teacher's photos was oddly strange, especially if it was on Instagram. A long silence followed them, and Blossom wondered why any students haven't came in yet. "I have a meeting at lunch, so how about we have a date after school?" He finally broke the silence, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'm busy, sorry. ...Can we do it tomorrow?" "Sure."


	5. Girls

**This will be the a sort of short chapter! I have finals tomorrow, so I will be very very slow on updating for a few weeks. Perhaps one chapter every two weeks? Who knows!**

**I do apologize! Anyways, this is Bubbles side! I added a small part (of what should be part of chapter 6, but oh well!) **

**I do not own anything, and there will be lyrics! Please review and favorite!**

* * *

**{ - Art - }**

1st Period

.

.

"So prince charming, what's your name?" Bubbles asked. "Boomer Mallory, and you both are?" "Robin Snyder." Robin told him first, holding out her hand, which he took and shook it. "I'm Bubbles Utonium!" Bubbles chimed in, also holding out her hand. "You're a sophomore right?" "Well we do have AP US History, Geometry, and Chemistry together so of course!" He chuckled, "I figured, just didn't want to meet someone who was held back."

"Hey!" Bubbles gasped, "You trying to say I'm dumb or something? I get pretty okay grades!" She cried out, crossing her arms and pouting. "Hey now, I'm not saying you're dumb or anything. You just look the part—" She slapped his arm and huffed, "So damn rude!" With that, she stormed off.

"She left us." He sighed dramatically. "Don't worry; she'll be back in a few minutes. I have her purse, you know." Robin said, "So c'mon. We got a tour to go!"

After the brief introduction, they began showing Boomer the rest of his classes and a few shortcuts that would help him save some time, they all headed back to their first period class, knowing very well that the bell would ring any minute. Robin and Boomer chatted to each other, talking about some kind of musician that Bubbles never heard of. It didn't bother her that she was left out, really, she was glad about it. She can study his face without him noticing, so that was a plus.

He really looked like a prince, his blond hair slightly long, but combed neatly. No piercings of any kind on his face, and only one on his right ears he was handsome, that was a fact.

"Hey Boomer," Bubbles began, looking up at him, "if I remember your schedule correctly, you have orchestra right?" He nodded, "So… what instrument do you play?" Robin also looked up at Boomer, "Yeah dude! Tell us!" "Calm down," He held up his hands, trying to gently push the two girls away from him. "I play most instruments, but the violin is kind of my specialty."

"You really are like a prince!" Bubbles spoke, "Like you look the part, with the whole hairstyle and outfit… and you play instruments!" The only response she got was a very red Boomer, who was trying his hardest to cover his blush with his hand. "You're killing me, Bubbles…" He mumbled, looking away from her and walking a bit faster. "But since I'm a prince, is there any princess at this school, besides Princess—the one with the poofy hair and all." He made hand motions to his head, demonstrating how ridiculous the hairstyle was. Bubbles and Robin both laughed, leaning on each other for support.

"That's so mean! She doesn't have it that bad, oh my God!" Robin said, finally calming down. Bubbles nodded, trying to stifle in her laughter as much as she could, while Boomer kept talking about how "that afro looks so weird what the hell is she thinking?" "It doesn't look that bad…"

"Anyways, back to your original question… I know Samantha is close to a princess." Robin said, rubbing her chin, "She's like perfect in everything…" Bubbles simply nodded, "I'm super jealous of her, actually! Like her hair is so soft and fluffy looking, and she's so skinny! Like a model." Boomer didn't say anything after that, staying silent through the whole walk back to the classroom.

Bubbles didn't pay any mind to that, instead she continued to gush about the perfect Samantha and how she wished she was her friend. Robin chimed in a few times, but eventually stayed silent through the walk. The moment they all walked inside the classroom, the first bell rang, and Bubbles cheerfully skipped to her stool. Robin followed her, and so did Boomer. Bubbles sat between the two, with Boomer on her right and Robin on her left.

"Hey new kid, you get to sit next to Bubbles and Samantha, lucky dog." One of the kids walking in said, sitting on the other side of the room. Soon the room filled up quickly, with everyone talking loudly and others just playing on their phones. That was when she walked in; all eyes were on her as she calmly walked towards Boomer, and then slowly sat next to him. A small smile graced her lips, as she looked up at him and held out her hand. "I'm Samantha Elwood, and it's a pleasure to meet you." "It's n-nice to meet you too! I'm… B-boomer…" He stuttered, blush evident on his cheeks.

Watching their conversation go on, Bubbles found herself getting annoyed. He was a stuttering like crazy, and Samantha kept giggling and just shut up you both are annoying!

The art teacher walked in, and cheerfully introduced Boomer, who happened to be from the Mallory family, a rich family at that. He immediately attracted attention, which didn't surprise Bubbles at all. She saw it coming, she really did.

After the teacher told them to continue their assignment from last time, Bubbles turned to Boomer and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Boomer, want me to help you?" "Its fine Bubbles," Samantha spoke up for him, "He's getting help from me, so you're not really needed." A smile formed on her lips once again, "Sorry Bubbles." Boomer shrugged, going back to talking to Samantha.

"Rude." Robin muttered to Bubbles, "She didn't need to say it like that." Bubbles only giggled and turned back to her work, "She probably didn't mean it like that! She is like the second smartest girl in school, right under Blossom, so it's better if she helps Boomer!" Robin nodded, changing the subject quickly.

"So…. You and Josh huh…" She nudged at her, "Got any dates soon?" "He invited me to his apartment yesterday, and today he texted me the same thing…" Bubbles replied, "I don't want to go, but he's kind of, annoying me with it." "So you are going?" "I might be going tomorrow after school."

"You shouldn't go." Both girls turned to Boomer, who was now ignoring Samantha. "Cleary all he wants is sex from you, and if you go to his apartment, who knows what will happen to you. Plus he's way too old for you." Bubbles stayed silent, before letting out a giggle. "Alright, I won't go to his apartment! I just need a reason why." Boomer closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Robin and Bubbles both gave each other a look, waiting for Boomer to say something.

"How about your dad wants you to bond with him?" Bubbles shook her head, "He knows my dad is busy all the time. It won't work." Boomer sighed loudly, covering his face with both hands for a few seconds, and then finally uncovering it. "Tell him you're busy with an art project!"

Bubbles thought about it, thinking of ways how that would go and then finally nodding her head. "That might actually work, Boomer. Thanks, I owe you one." He only smiled and went back to talking to Samantha. Bubbles took out her cellphone, and checking to see if the teacher was looking, began texting Josh. Once she was done texting him, she went back to drawing and chatting with Robin.

Boomer continued to have Samantha help him, not that he really needed it since fine arts was his forte. (That included dancing, playing instruments, and drawing/painting.) A few times he'd ask Bubbles for help, making her do some pose so he can draw it correctly. (Robin couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous poses.) Then change his mind about it and make her do another ridiculous pose.

The whole period lasted like that, and Samantha actually started talking to Bubbles, just small talk but it still made Bubbles smile brightly. The teacher began telling everyone to put their stuff away, meaning that the class would end within 5 minutes, so they needed to hurry. They all did as they were told, except Boomer, since he didn't really have a sketchpad or any materials. It was his first day, after all.

_Ding Dong_

Once Bubbles returned to her seat, the bell rang. She grabbed her purse and turned to Boomer, "Want me to walk you to class?" "Actually, Samantha wanted to walk me there." He told her sheepishly, "Maybe tomorrow?" "Okay! No biggie." Bubbles smiled, waving him goodbye and walked to her next period. Robin walked next to her, only separating when she saw her class.

"Bye Bubbles, snapchat me, okay?"

"Got'cha!"

* * *

_Girls are not meant to fight dirty_

_Never look a day past thirty_

_Not gonna bend over and curtsey for you_

* * *

She turned the corner and came face with Buttercup. "Buttercup! Isn't class this way?" She pointed to the direction she was heading, but Buttercup only shrugged. "I was thinking of ditching." "No you're not." Blossom spoke up, an annoyed expression evident on her face. Buttercup groaned and took a step back. "As your dear sister, and student council president, I will not allow you to ditch." Pinching her taller sister's cheek, she pulled her towards the classroom, earning a few laughs from the kids walking down the hallway.

"Holy shit, that hurts like a bitch! I wonder how we're related—" Buttercup managed to say, and Blossom only responded with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're triplets." Bubbles said, following her sisters. "We don't even look alike!"

"We're not identical, that's why." Blossom told her, finally reaching the classroom and pushing Buttercup inside. She didn't seem to pay attention to whoever was in front of them, causing Buttercup to fall on someone. "Shit, sorry." Buttercup mumbled, turning to glare at her sister then face the stranger.

"No need to apologize." A smirking Butch said, "A lovely girl like you shouldn't cuss either, huh?"

"God fucking damn it!" Buttercup yelled out, throwing her backpack on her desk, "I fucking hate this class even more."

Brick rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Butch, gaining his attention again. "Butch stop flirting, we're in the middle of talking with the teacher—Oh hey Pinkie!"

"Hello, Brick." Blossom didn't look at him, walking calmly to her desk and then faced Buttercup. "I hate this class so much now, can we ditch tomorrow?" She whispered, getting a surprised expression from Buttercup. "Yes. Oh my God, yes!"

"Bubbles!" Boomer grinned, "So those are your sisters, huh?"

"Boomer!" Bubbles grinned back, "They are! These are your brothers then, right?"

"Yup!"

Blossom threw her head back and sighed, "Bubbles seems to be having fun." She said quietly so that the others couldn't hear her, except for Buttercup. "It kind of pisses me off, since I don't even trust these guys even for a little bit. Like let me tell you what Bitch face over there told me." She pointed at Butch with her thumb. "He was basically saying how my cute face was major points, but I needed a big rack to be a winner! What the hell? I seriously hope Brick is my assignment." She whispered harshly, glaring at Butch then facing her sister once again.

"Sorry, Princess told me he was mine, and that Butch was yours, and Boomer was Bubbles." Blossom shrugged, sitting correctly and then watching Bubbles finally sit in front of her. "So… Brick, Butch, and Boomer will be in our group! Isn't that great?"

Buttercup let out a loud curse, and Blossom only rubbed her temples. "I'm seriously going to get a headache from this… Buttercup, did you bring my pills?" "Got you covered, Bloss." Buttercup patted on the front pocket of her backpack, "And got a few bottles of water just in case."

"Thank you… _this will be a very long day._"


End file.
